Twisted Mystic
by ADevilInTheFlesh
Summary: This is my first post here. It's really a role-play between a friend and I but I thought I would post it up and see how anyone likes it. So if you are wondering why it might read a little odd that is why. I am writing the female parts. Hope you like it, I have many more! Ships: Kalijah & klebekah


1969. Elijah had been playing misdirection with his brother for some time. As Klaus looked for the failed doppelganger…so did Elijah…but for a whole different reason. His brother wanted to pluck her heart out, he hoped to keep it nestled nicely inside of her ribcage. Finally he had found her, Woodstock. He understood the point of it, the music, the art, but the culture was still something he wasn't use to. Something at that point he was still wrapping his head around. Peace, love, and understanding. Did they not know the war out there? Did they truly not know the cycle of humanity? Give them a few hundred years and they would.

But that meant his brother was only three paces behind him. If Klaus had known what he was doing, he would have joined his family and not the over a nice warm meal sort of way. He crept in the darkness; those who were awake were out of their minds. So easy to distract, confuse, compel. It was barely an effort but it wasn't them he was hiding from it was clever little Katerina he had to hide from. He had been following her all day, moving through the people as they danced and let the drugs take over their mind as they listened to the bands shredding on the guitars and spouting out lyrics of love, drugs, anti-war, and sex.

Now it was dark and he knew she would feed, it was inevitable. He watched her pull two men into a tent … now was his chance. He leaped over to the opening and stepped in calmly. Gripping a man by the neck he pulled him closed and gave him the simplest of compulsions "Sit and keep quiet". The man slowly sat down Indian style on the floor and Elijah looked at Katertina. Her meal was already dying in her arms, fangs buried into his neck. His eyes looked her over, finally no more creeping like the hunting wolf. He could stand before her. The blood on her face, her tan warm colored flesh, it felt like it had been more than a few decades. He'd steal this decades glance; But not for long.

"Katerina you have to run….Klaus is close …he'll find you soon. I misled a bit but…that's only a few days at most. " He reached a hand out just to touch her cheek. He was no fool, she was mistrusting of anyone who could throw her. He just wanted a reminder, a feel, it had been decades. Her cool skin mixed with the warm blood of her face. It was like the last time he had warned her of Klaus. 1915, they were almost caught but Elijah was more clever than that now.

"Please…feed and then get as far away as you can my dear…one day he'll realize what I have done…make it worth the risk…" His face calm, empty, hidden of any feeling. Something he had grown to perfect while being with his brother. But the tone he spoke of told her his emotions, worry and nervousness. He had tricked Klaus for so long but he knew very well all it took was one slip up and his brother would lose faith in him. And that led to terrible things.

His fingers trailed her cheeks as he stepped away and back into the darkness "Good bye for another 50 years Katerina Petrova…Be smart and stay alive little hunter" And then he left her. Again like he always had playing the buffer between family and feelings.

Katherine looked the part for the era. Flowers braided into her lengthy deep chestnut hair. An ever annoying peace sign drawn on her face, that she inwardly cringed at while the drug dazed girl painted it to her flesh. Sometimes it was her guilty pleasure of allowing herself to be swept up in human antics. Like bands and music. She traveled after them often in these years. Groupies made wonderful meals after all and her actions flew under the radar at big drug induced specticals such as this.

She played her role, giggling wildly as if the drink and smoke had effected her the way it did the two men she lured back to her tent. Once inside her big doe like eyes focused in on appetizer number one. Her pupils flexed as if adjusting to light and her words were calm and soothing as she whispered close to his ear.

" I am going to just kiss you…and you are going to close your eyes and love it." Her eyes deepened into something monsterous then as pouty lips sneered back to reveal fangs and the man staring at them was utterly uneffected at the sight of them.

He moaned out in extacy as she sank them into his throat.

" Wha.. what are you doing?" Asked the second, fear was in his voice. It made her purr.

That was the game she was playing. Compelling one friend while the other would be made to watch her feed. Even if he ran he wouldn't get far and anything he screamed would be dismissed as some bad acid no doubt. However it seemed all her fun was to be ruined by the entrance of the last person she expected or wanted to see. A bloody mouth was ripped back from her dinners neck. Gasping in the swoon of his blood before she let his lifeless body thud to the ground.

Those eyes were once again their normal selves as they settled on Elijah. If she had a heartbeat it would have stopped at this moment. She was dead, she just knew it. If she was a weaker creature she would have trembled and fell to her knees and began to beg him. However she was stoic in that moment. The back of her hand coming to wipe at her mouth and only smear the crimson color across one cheek.

" Elijah…" She found her voice finally but that was all she could muster as he came towards her and touched her cheek which her first reaction was to flinch from.

She knew what he was capable of. The backbone and muscle of the Mikaelsons. Klaus had found her whereabouts once again. Even keeping on the run she seemed not to be able to escape her past as part of it was now standing in her tent. As his fingers trailed her cheek there was a faint show of something she herself could hardly understand, she leaned her cheek into his touch and turned her face more and quite literally took in his scent as eyes closed for the briefest moment and in that moment his touch was gone and he was heading out of the tent.

" Elijah…." She called after him. " Thank you…"

There wasn't time for pleasantries or catching up and she hardly wanted to really. She needed to put distance between him and his family as fast as possible. Once he was gone she turned to the boy he had compelled to sit.

" Sorry dear… I was hoping we would have more time… But i'll have to take this one to go." Said with a mock pout that decorated her pretty blood smeared mouth.

And with that she attacked him. The sounds of his screams dulled out by the loud music and screaming fans all around. The dim light inside of the tent illuminating shadows on the cloth walls. Blood sprayed the inside of the tent like a horror movie and whoever found them the next day would indeed have nightmares to last a life time. And just like that, she was gone. She heeded Elijahs warning quite literally even if in the back of her mind she doubted him right down to the core of her being.


End file.
